Tantrum
by TonksBella
Summary: Changed the name cause i put more than just Janes Tantrum. its just some tantrums that vampies get into every once in a while. not good at summary sorry please read review if you want. just for fun. Enjoy.
1. Janes Tantrum

A/N : ok so this is my first fanfic ever. this is just what my friend and i think jane did when the cullens and Bella left. i mean you have to ament is does kinda sorta not really sound like what shed do. so i guess read and enjoy or not whatev if you dont like it sorry just try not to be to mean.

Jane's tantrum.

As I watch the Cullens leave I begin to see red. I just glare at Bella trying to make her scream. Damn it why is it not working, work damn it work I yell to myself. I stomp my foot and grunt and throw my hands in the air in frusration. I look around and see everyone looking at me with a confused look all except Filx and Demitri who where trying to hide their laughter. I give them a death glare and run out yelling "don't look at me." I go to my room and throw the door open and saw her face everywhere. I first break my mirror because she was mocking me in it. In the main hall everyone is just hanging out then they all hear a loud crash. They all look around some with fear and two with amusement. Aro just sits and shakes his head saying "oh god not again." he looks at Alec who is standing there pinching the bridge of his nose muttering "awww crap here we go." they hear more loud noises coming from Jane's room and it was getting hard to hear because of Flix and Demitri laughter. Aro looks at Alec with a pleading look. Alec looks back in fear. "NO NO you know what happened last time i couldnt find my arm for a mouth." "PLease" Aro pouted sticking out his lower lip. "fine ill go talk to her." Alec says. As Alec leaves Demitri says "be a good big brother and help little sis." causing him and Flix to hit the ground laughing harder. As Alec nears the door they all hear a louder crash he slow his pace. Takes one last pleading look at everyone. He sets one foot out the door and Flix burst out saying "dead man walking." causing everyone to laugh except Caius who was staring at the floor trying but failing misably to hide his amusement. Alec gets to his sisters room and sees the door on the ground at least ten feet away and says "aww shit." He walks in and sees Jane with marker all over herself hair messed up and writing on the wall "DIE BELLA DIE." Jane slowly and very creepy like turns her head eyes bugged out with a psychotic look on her face "what?" she snaps. Alec raises his hand in a surrender motion and backs away slowly "never mind carry on." he turns and runs back to the main room. Jane suddenly hears laughter coming from Flix and Demitri. Alec enters the main room and says "you're on your own." A few mintues later Jane walks in with split in sticking out of her head and some marker on her forehead. She walks to her place next to Aro. Everyone just stares at her. Marcus is sitting there with his head resting on his fist biting his lower lip try not to show his amusement. Aro is just standing there slowly shacking his head. Caius is still staring at the floor trying not to laugh. Everyone is standing still except Flix and Dmitri who are enjoying this way to much. Jane stand there clears throat "I feel better now"

The end


	2. Alecs Tantrum

Alec's Tantrum.

It was just another day and Felix and Dmitri where doing the usual. You know picking on Alec moving his things around, gluing everything in his bedroom on his ceiling, a typical Monday. Alec walked into his bedroom to fall into his bed when he saw it was pained pink and everything was on the ceiling. "Not again. Felix, Dmitri I'm going to kill you" he yelled. Somewhere off in the distance he heard them laughing and ran to where they where. He ran into Jane who was humming 'I wanna be Edward Cullen' to herself. After looking forever he gave up and headed to Felix's room mess with me he thought. He burst though the door leaving a Alec size hole he first went to the dresser and began pulling out everything there. Felix has a lot of pink under wear he noticed as he started ripping them to pieces. "Mess with my stuff ill show you. you'll never pick on me again. Hashanah" he cried out evilly. By that time he had a small crowd out side watching him Marcus and Caius where on the ground laughing Aro was backing way in fear. Next Alec went to the bed and smashed it into a billion bits. "They'll never pick on me again never I tell you NEVER" he yelled. Next thing he knew someone yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" he turned and saw to his surprise and terror it was not Felix who yelled it was Jane and she did not look happy. "your room what? no this is Felix room." he told her. "No we traded rooms yesterday this had a better view" she yelled at him. He gulped and started to back away slowly "I didn't know please have mercy please sister." he begged. Jane slowly advanced on him with a crazed look in her eyes. Before anyone blinked Jane was holding Alec's arm running away yelling "this will teach you." Alec ran after her just to be tripped by Felix who was laughing. "Sorry mate thought I told you we traded room my bad." Alec got up and ran after Jane Yelling "give me my arm back Jane its not funny." Marcus cleared his throat "So how long do you thing it will take him to find his are this time." he asked and everyone was on the floor laughing.

End.


	3. Tanyas Tantrum

Tanya Tantrum.

Aww my Eddiepoo is coming for a visit I cant wait. Tanya thought as she ran around the house getting it in order. "everything needs to be perfect." she told herself. As he got there she opened the door to let him in "Edward welcome, what's the matter you look troubled?" she asked. He just shakes his head "can I stay here for a bit" he asked. _yes_ she said in her head. Edward goes and sits on the couch and Tanya follows sitting much to close. He moves and she moves with him "Eddie please tell me what's wrong maybe I can help." He just shakes his head and try to get up but she sits on his lap. "Tanya for the last time please I don't like you like that you scare me." Edward said. "but Edward I love you we belong together." she said with a wine. Edward just backs away slowly saying "yeah well umm bye" then turned and ran though the glass door. Tanya ran to the door Yelling "why do you love me?" she ran to her room slamming her door breaking it in half. Moving to her Edward voodoo doll telling it he needs to love her. Then looking up at her wall staring at her life size painting of him _why Edward why don't you love me im perfect for you I'm not a stupid human like that Bella._ she then took out her Bella voodoo doll and started to put pins in it everywhere. After putting about ten pins in she screamed out loud. Kate just getting back from hunting a few polar bears hears Tanya and runs up to see what wrong she sees Carmen and Eleazar outside Tanya's room. When she gets to her room she sees Irina inside trying to clam a crazy Tanya. "Tanya chill please whats wrong?" Irina asked. Tanya stopped running muttering why don't he love me why. Kate slowly steps up to Tanya with raised hands. Tanya out of no where grabs her and tosses her out the window all you hear is "WHAT THE HELL" as Kate hit's the ground and runs off. Tanya then runs to Carmen grads her and with a insane look asked "why don't he love me why? Do you love me im loveable right?" Carmen wiggled free and ran for her life yelling something in Spanish no one understood. Tanya ran out side yelling at the top of her lungs "I'm pretty." back in the house Irina and Eleazar just looked at one another "She does this every freaking time he comes here." Irina said. Eleazar just nodded and said "Yes but it gets funnier and funnier each time." and walked off to find Carmen and hunt.

END….


	4. note to all

** Just a note to all.**

**Well I think that's going to be it for now if anyone has any ideas on **

**who should next have a tantrum please let me know. **

**Oh and my sister didn't have the baby YET her due date was the **

**15th so yea baby over due. So unless anyone had ideas I gonna call it quits right here and work on another **

**story don't know when ill have it up still working on it. Well all for now Bye.**

**

* * *

**

**OH and thank you to all who read this i really love ya and you to L'Opera Ghost i love you to even just cuz you read my story. **

**so to all good night i have to go to work in the moring yay (sarcasm)**


	5. Aros Tantrum

**Here you go another Tantrum enjoy all... Oh and i do own Twilight just everyone thinks Stephenie Meyer does so don't tell anyone.**

* * *

Aro's Tantrum.

There Jane was sitting in her room just thinking about ways to get back at Bella Sawn cause she just hated her when she heard a very load scream from the meeting room. "What's wrong now?" she asked herself as she ran to the room. As she entered she could not believe what she saw. Aro was running around the room screaming at the top of his lungs. Jane slowly made her way over to Alec who was looking scared in the corner. "What's wrong now?" she asked again just to Alec he just shook his head "I don't know but I'm scared." he said shaking. At that point Aro was running around slapping others as he pasted them when he slapped Jane she saw red on his second time around she stuck out her foot and tripped him. He looked around like he just noticed people where there "Oh hello all what brings you here?" he asked as if nothing happened. Jane walked up to him "what's your problem you where running around like a chicken with its head cut off?" she asked. "oh right" Aro started sitting up "well so I like called Alice right to see if she wanted to join us well her Edward and also Bella but anyways I called right and you know what she said to me?" he looked at Jane "She sai-" "NO" he interrupted her "SHE SAID NO TO ME AGAIN I mean why wont they join I mean come on man we so rock we are the best and I want them." he said stomping his foot like a kid. Everyone just looked at him like he lost it. At the Aro started jumping up and down yelling "I WANT EM I WANT EM IWANTEMIWANTEMIWANTEM." Jane just back away to let her master get this out of his system. After Aro to break the floor up to his Knees he stopped and everyone thought he was done. BUT he wasn't he fell face first and started to pound the floor with his fist and feet like a three year old throwing a _Tantrum _"Why Why wont they join us?" he asked an empty room as everyone seems to of ran away "I mean we are so cool and awesome WE ARE THE SHIT" he yelled. "who has to shit?" Marcus asked walking in the room not knowing what's going on. "I WANT THEM" Aro yelled getting up and sitting on the ground and crossing his arm over his chest and sticking out his lower lip looking at Marcus. Marcus didn't know what do to so he slowly back out of the room shaking with laughter "damn don't know why he keeps trying, I wish some one got that on tape cause it was funny." he said to himself as he walked down the hall. "oh don't worry my dear brother Marcus I got it all on tape and I'm off to up load it on you tube and call the Cullens so they can watch it." Caius said appearing out of nowhere beside Marcus laughing "Want to help?" he asked him "would love to." Marcus answered.

End….

* * *

**There you go hope you like it i know its been awhile but you know how it is i'm working on a couple of others but so far not working out so tell me want you think and stuff and ill put another one up when i can sooooo at that i'm out peace all.**

**ASH**


	6. Esme Tantrum

**okay sorry its been like forever but i got a good reason. my internet got shut off for a long time and it sucked. the other well i just had really bad writers block but heres a new one Esme tantrum hope you like it. Oh and i dont own Twilight sad day..

* * *

  
**Esme was upstairs making plans for a house she was rebuilding while everyone beside her Emmett Jasper and Alice where hunting. It was a peaceful afternoon till she hears a load crash "what was that?" she asked herself. She walks down stairs confused and hot (my friend thinks she hot). She see Emmett with his back to her and jasper looking freaked out. "What happened?" she asked, looking around she sees her ceramic horse the last thing she had from her human life broken. Emmett slowly turns around with his hands raised, Esme slowly turn towards him with an evil look on her face "what happened?" she asked again her eyes bugging out a bit. Alice was just standing there by the door checking her nail. "Emmett did it, Lets go shopping Alice" Jasper yelled grabbing her and running out the door. "Emmett how did you brake that?" she asked pointing at the horse. Emmett gulped "umm I was dusting?" he said slowly like a question and backing away with his hand raised. "with what a pillow?" she asked looking like a mad woman "why use a pillow when the duster is right there?" she asked pointing to the duster where it sat on the shelf. "Ummmmm….. well I…. I" he started. "now tell me what really happened" she said slowly walking towards him. "okay well see me and jasper where watching football right and well my team lost so I you know throw a pillow because I was mad" he told her looking scared. Then she lost it "what you broke my horse cause of a DAMN GAME" she yelled. She than ran over to Emmett's X-box 360 and picked it up "umm mom what are you doing?" he asked backing away and gulping. She smiled sweetly at him "dusting" she said and lifted it over her head and down onto his. Then so fast that not even Alice could've seen it coming she ran over to him and ripped an arm off. She then started to hit him all over the place with it. "OW what ouch are you doing ow" he asked trying to get away. She laughed and evil laugh "dusting, I missed a spot" she said with crazy bugged out eyes. She continued hitting Emmett for two hours till she got bored and stopped throwing him his arm. Emmett deiced to go hunting and put his arm back on. When he got home and hour later he found Esme in the living room with a baseball bat "we gonna play ball?" he asked getting happy. Esme smiled and said "No I just dusted your Jeep" Emmett's eyes got wide and he ran out side to look. As Esme sat down on the couch she heard a girly scream and Emmett yelling "MY BABY" she just smiled and turned off the T.V.. The Family got home about an hour after that. Carlisle kissed her on the cheek "how was your day do anything fun?" he asked sitting next to her. She shrugged "I dusted today" and then bust out laughing as Rosalie asked Emmett what happened to his Jeep.

* * *

**There hope you liked it. please tell me what you think.**


	7. Alice Tantrum

**Yea, yea i know its been forever since i updated but i have a treat for you two thats right two Tantrums. so read on my people...**

**Oh yea i don't own Twilight or anything to do with it. Sad face :(**

* * *

Alice's Tantrum

LA, la, la, Alice was in a great mood. She just got back from and she was high so to speak. After all spending five thousand dollars can do that to you. "Five thousand dollars Alice really?" Edward asked as she walks in with six hundred shopping bags and a coffee table (Why the coffee table I don't know, its Alice)

in the next room they hear a loud crash. "What was that?" Jasper asked coming in with six hundred more shopping bags. "Carlisle fainted" Edward said everyone just nodded. "Whatever, here do something with this" Alice said while dumping the coffee table on top of Bella's lap and heading up the stairs.

She got to her room and went straight to her closet "Mommies home" she said looking at her clothes. As she was about to step in she took a deep unnecessary breath and stopped. "Something's wrong" she said walking in "Why do you smell different" she asked taking a bigger whiff her eyes narrowed and she growled "WALMART" and ran back downstairs. "Why does my closet smell like Wal-Mart?" she asked shuttering looking around the room. "Wait where's Emmett" she wondered out loud.

(FLASHBACK) Emmett was playing paintball by himself for some add reason. He fired his gun and unfortunately for him the guns trigger got stuck and every shot he fired landed in Alice's closet on all her clothes. "OH crap, oh crap" he said over and over again, trying to think of what to do.

"I got it" he yelled running out of the house, "I'll buy her all new stuff that match everything. It's perfect" he told himself driving to the nearest store witch was Walmart. He got back home after getting things that looked close enough to what Alice had. "It will never work" Edward said as Emmett ran upstairs "Shut up Eddie" Emmett yelled running into Alice closet and putting everything away. He then ran to his room to hide. (END FLASHBACK)

Alice ran through Emmett's door leaving an Alice sized hole in the door Esme was not happy. "There you are" she hissed finding him under his bed "What did you do to my closet?" she growled.

He gulped "Umm I was Vacuuming" he smiled at his smartness. "Please you don't even know how to plug the vacuum in" she scoffed Rolling her eyes. He gave her that one it was true. "Okay, okay I'm sorry please don't kill me" he begged her.

"Oh don't worry Emmett I wont kill you" he said in a scary voice that made Emmett want to pee himself.

He gulped "What are you going to do?" he asked his voice shaking. "Don't worry Emmett you'll soon find out" he said running out of his room. "You're a dead man" Jasper laughed from downstairs.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise as if someone was tearing metal apart. Alice came in with a hunk of metal and handed it to Emmett. "I just Vacuumed your Jeep for you" she said heading upstairs to burn those things from Walmart.

Emmett looked at the metal in his hands then ran to the garage where upon seeing his poor Jeep just after fixing it from when Esme was mad in a jumbled mess. Everyone laughed as they heard a loud girly scream coming from the garage.

* * *

**Where there you have it i know its not that good. i think my best would be Jane's maybe Aro's not sure... well i'll get my other one up today i just need to type it...**

**ASH**


	8. Emmett's Tantrum

**Yay finally Emmett's Tantrum.. enjoy...**

* * *

Emmett's Tantrum

It was just another ordinary day and the Cullens all decided to go to Fred Meyer. Alice was against this as soon as she heard the words Fred and Meyer together but here she is being dragged into the store by Bella, wondering how the hell she is doing it with her nails digging into the payment.

All the Cullens ran off to do their own thing. Carlisle was the lucky one working although it's his day off and Christmas. As Esme walked into the store watching the kids run off she mutters "Damn you Carlisle." and follows Emmett. Who lets face it needs the most supervision.

Rosalie was insulting people like always "You'll never be as hot as me" she told Nikki Reed who for some reason was at that store at that same time. Although they look exactly alike Nikki walked away muttering "What a bi**h" we pan over to Jasper.

Who was down a darkened isle messing with peoples emotions. He looks around for victims I mean people "Oh look a body builder, nice" he says all creepy like. As the body builder was halfway down the isle he started to cry for no reason at passing by ran from the insane man.

Jasper peeks his head over the Isle doing the shifty eyes thing with a really creepy Cheshire cat smile slowly he sinks back down "Now for the old lady" he said as he saw said lady walking past the bawling man. For some reason the old lady with the walker got mad at the crying man."You baby" she yelled hitting him with her it was an all out brawl.

Suddenly they stop fighting and Jasper whips his head around to look as Bella passes still dragging Alice. Alice is screaming at the top of her lungs "No please" Edward is running behind them asking "Umm Bella how are you doing this?" they pass Rosalie while she was checking herself out in a mirror. She follows them with her eyes "I fear the day she becomes on of us" she mutters as she shudders.

We now look over to Emmett who is in electronics getting a new game. "Finally Lego Harry Potter is out" he said happily. He raced shoving some random kid out of his way to get to the game section and looked. His smile slowly fell into a frown "Where is it" he growled.

"Excuse me sir may I help you with anything?" an employee asked with a smile "Not now little man" Emmett said looking at the shelves for his game. The employee just shrugged bored and walked away. Emmett grow frustrated not finding his game anywhere "Its not here" he growled. He barely heard Esme calling his name.

Oh look Alice got away from Bella and was running at vampire speed "Look Alice three tee shirts for five dollars" Bella yelled just inches behind her. "Get them away their cotton" shrieked Alice.

Back to Emmett. Esme was trying to get his attention. "Where is my game?" he growled at a random person. He let out a inhuman like roar and knocked down a display case then started to run around the department, throwing things onto the ground while people tried to stop him.

Esme tried once again to get his attention but to no avail. Emmett went back to the game case to check once again for his game and once again not finding it. "Damn it I wasn't my game" he wined throwing himself on the ground. He started to kick and throw his arms and legs around like a two year old. "Mommy I want my game" he pouted to Esme.

Esme shook her head saying "He's not mine… is he yours?" she looked at the woman standing next to her. Emmett was now banging his head on the ground crying he then looked to his left where all the New release games where and saw his game.

"Oh here it is" he smiled grabbing it. "Look mommy I found it" he said walking to check out. "That's what I've been trying to tell you Emmett, New release." Esme sighed shaking her head "You want anything mom?" he asked as he paid a shaking cashier.

"Oh no you remember last time I played a game" Esme shuddered "I'll never play Solitaire again" Emmett nodded as they walked out.

"Jasper what are you doing?" Rosalie asked from behind him. He was hunched back laughing at his two victims "Nothing" he said straitening up as the old lady elbow dropped the body builder from the top shelf. "Well come on we're leaving" she said he nodded and followed her out.

As they passed Nikki Reed Rosalie said once again "You'll never look like me" Nikki Rolled her eyes "We look the same" she yelled walking to her limo.

Alice ran out of the store at vampire speed with Bella still inches behind her "How are you not tripping?" Alice yelled as she was knocking things in Bella's way. Bella jumped over the ten people Alice knocked down a smile on her face.

Edward slowly walked out "How, what she's human, how" he asked getting into the car. They got home and Alice ran up to her room to hide in her closet "Gucci, Chanel, Prada" she repeated over and over again. "Oh Alice lets go to K-mart next" Bella yelled as she got out of the car. From in side you can hear her scram. Two states over Mike Newton was visiting family looked up "Did you just hear Alice Cullen scream?" he asked.

* * *

**Well there you have it... once again another fun filled day with the Cullen's... So tell me what cha think if you want... i am working on my other story but i'm really stuck right now... so i was thinking about doing some Harry Potter Tantrums with this as well cause my friend and i were talking and well we'll see where it goes. So see you soon**

**ASH**


	9. Jasper Tantrum

**Here what happens when Jasper has an Tantrum. oh and i don't own Twilight *sigh***

* * *

Jasper's Tantrum

Jasper was passed, why was he pissed well it's the wolves. Why was he pissed at the wolves well because he can be.

All the Cullens and Bella were sitting at the Cullen table during lunch unknown to Jasper he was sending out waves of anger. Over at Bella's old table Mike started to push Eric "What was that for?" he yelled pushing him back. "Because I felt like it" Mike yelled back pushing him again. They stood and started to throw punches.

Over at a different table kids there were fighting as well. Soon the whole cafeteria was in an all out brawl. The Cullen's seemed to be unaffected by Jaspers power and were just staring at the other kids.

Over by Mike Jessica and Lauren started to yell at each other "No, I'm hotter than you" Jessica said slapping Lauren. Lauren gave a battle cry and launched at Jessica. They started to shake and choke each other in full catfight mode.

"Jazzy calm down sweetie" Alice said but everything she tried didn't work he just got madder.

"Bella where are you going?" Edward asked as Bella shot up and started to run towards Jessica and Lauren. Emmett was slightly pouting not being able to join in the fun. Rosalie was doing her nails looking bored. She moved her head an inch to the left as a chair went flying by.

Edward was trying his hardest to get Bella back in her seat. "No, Bella get off that table" he said Bella just yelled out as she did an elbow-drop on Jessica and Lauren. "Ouch, Bella you okay?" Edward asked worried "You bleeding? Yup you're bleeding" he sighed then tried to get her back up.

She pushed him away running to get to Mike. "What is the deal with her not tripping?" Alice asked giving up on Jasper. Emmett smiled pointing a video camera at her. Wait where did that come from. "YouTube here we come" he said zooming in on Bella. "Bella put Mike down" Edward pointed his finger at her "No Bella don't throw his, NO not the window" he said as Bella tossed Mike like a piece of paper though the window.

"That's gotta hurt" Angela said coming to sit by Rosalie. She seemed to be the only other one besides the Cullen's not affected. Why because she's cool that's why. Rosalie looks at her funny before shrugging then turning towards Alice "Should I call Carlisle incase Bella gets hurt?" she asked.

Alice just shrugged watching Bella drop kick Eric then doing the peoples elbow on Ben. "And we have Mike off the table again, oh look here comes Bella with a chair ouch well looks like Lauren will need a new nose again" Emmett said from an announcer table where did he get that?

Rosalie rolled her eyes and hit him in the back of the head. "What was that for?" Emmett asked pouting. "Just for being you" she said then going back to talk with Angela.

Oh look there's and old lady. You might remember her from the Fred Meyers thing or you might not. She also happens to be Mike Newton Grandma. Hey here comes the body builder also from the Fred Meyers thing and he seems to be Ben's uncle. "Now to finish what we started old lady" the body builder said as he and the old circled each other.

"Bring it pansy boy" she yelled waving her walker around. What those two are doing here, I don't know but it fun. "How did Bella get up there?" Emmett asked looking at the ceiling where Bella was. "Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked.

She just shrugged and jumped landing in a pile of kids. Jasper sighed getting depressed and started to dry sob in the corner. Suddenly everyone started to cry. Old lady Newton and Ben's uncle were crying and hugging each other. "I never did get toilet paper" he cried.

"I like to dress like Shirley Temple" everyone stopped crying and looked at Mike Newton "I knew he was gay" Rosalie said laughing. "What happened?" asked a teacher who had just walked in and saw bloody passed out kids all over the place. Everyone just shrugged and went about their day as the bell rang. "Jasper never do that again" Edward hissed carrying a half conscience Bella to Biology class. "Jasper just laughed and walked to his class.

* * *

**Oh Jasper what have you done. there you have it folks. i know it may not be as good as my other ones but i'm kinda hitting a brick wall here people. but dont worry i am thinking of more Tantrums your everyday vampires get into once in a while. but for now that is all tell me what you think.**

**ASH**


End file.
